


Kiss Me

by Hayden_Bell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Bell/pseuds/Hayden_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall y Zayn comparten todos los días una serie de momentos muy especiales, pero las cosas cruzan la línea luego de un especial beso. La realidad los sorprende en un mundo que parecía bien definido, teniendo que tomar la decisión que más le convenga a sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Kiss me**

Las luces se apagaron de pronto, provocando que un grito ensordecedor los hiciera sonreír con satisfacción, ni siquiera les importó estar jadeantes y sin aliento por el esfuerzo de sus movimientos a la hora de bailar, no, nada de eso es demasiado comparado con la felicidad que les provoca satisfacer a su público. Niall buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros, pero apenas vislumbró la sombra de sus rostros, sabía que pronto todo se volvería a iluminar y mientras eso sucedía tomaron sus posiciones, esta vez cerrarían con ‘ _Best Song Ever’_. Cuando la canción empezó los reflectores estuvieron de nuevo sobre ellos y al ritmo de las coreografías se empezaron a mover. Pudo ver a Zayn atravesar el escenario hasta llegar a su lado y cantar con potente voz, demostrando de qué está hecho.

Las chicas gritaron al verlos tan cerca, casi como si supieran lo que vendría, el rubio también lo sabe y eso lo emociona tanto que la risa le sale natural y enorme; apenas a mitad de la canción el _toqueteo_ comienza, el moreno hizo lo de siempre: _pezón, pezón, ombligo_. Niall correspondió sin dudar, pero no se quedó ahí, continuaron juntos al grado de que Zayn terminó por cargar a su camarada y pasearlo por una parte del escenario. Sus voces siguieron acoplándose ante la diversión de sus fans y del resto de sus compañeros. Liam y Harry se divertían por su cuenta mientras que Louis, expectante, vigilaba que el segundo no saliera lastimado. Como usualmente pasa.

En el clímax de la canción, casi al final, el éxtasis se desbordó. Apenas un segundo después de que Zayn lo bajara llegó el momento de su _solo_ y con su gran talento logró completarlo, sin dejar de mirar al rubio y con una tremenda sonrisa. Así fue como poco a poco la música empezó a ceder, sus voces poco a poco se fueron apagando, Harry fue el que cerró, con su voz grave que fascina a las chicas. Las luces cedieron y en señal de despedida levantaron las manos, aunque los gritos no pararon ni un solo instante. Los aplausos y la emoción del público los hizo sentirse todavía más satisfechos y con la calma de siempre se fueron por detrás del escenario.

-¡Dios! –exclamó el rubio, emocionado todavía y caminando por detrás de Louis, a quien tomó de los hombros y lo dirigió por unos momentos; los miembros del staff se acercaron a ofrecerles agua y el rubio tomó una. –Gracias, gracias, necesito esto en verdad. –se detuvo en seco y bebió toda la botella de un solo trago.

-Tranquilo Niall que terminarás ahogado. –le reprendió Liam, tomando la suya y sonriendo a la chica que se lo entregó. Recibieron las felicitaciones de otros miembros. Después de varios minutos estuvieron en el camerino, descansando y atreviéndose a despatarrarse en el primer lugar cómodo que se les pusiera enfrente. Harry y Louis alcanzaron el sofá más grande, recostándose con un sutil abrazo y las cabezas pegadas, dormitando. Liam sencillamente descansó en la silla frente al espejo. Niall y Zayn empezaron a pelear por ocupar otro de los sofás.

-¡Ocupa el otro! –exclamó el moreno con aparente exasperación, tomando a Niall por los hombros para evitar que se sentara, el rubio no contestó luego, solo forcejearon por varios segundos, pero ninguno tenía éxito, al parecer, aunque el rubio es menor tiene una fuerza similar a la del otro.

-Quiero este… es mi… favorito. –respondió el rubio, intentando no ceder a la habilidad de Zayn.

-No seas idiota, es la primera vez que estamos aquí, imposible que sea ya tu favorito. –respondió el moreno, mostrándose contundente en su decisión de recostarse él ahí y no el rubio. Los demás solo medio escuchaban, cada quien preocupado por su descanso. Esos momentos siempre son apreciados, inclusive son capaces de cerrar la puerta con seguro para que nadie se atreva a interrumpirles o encontrarlos en situación comprometedora, ya no es un secreto que Harry y Louis deben mantener su relación oculta, por mucho que no lo quieran.

-Aun así lo quiero. –el tono de voz meloso de Niall no hizo ceder al otro, sino al contrario, con más razón quiso ganárselo. Al final entre forcejeo y forcejeo terminaron peleando sobre el sofá, a veces Niall sobre Zayn y a veces al contrario. Conforme los segundos pasaron se volvió un juego de dominación que no parecía ir a ningún lado. Siempre es así, Niall tratando de hacer su voluntad, aunque la culpa la tienen ellos por consentirlo en todo lo que pedía.

De pronto se encontraron atrapados en su cansancio, con el rubio sobre Zayn, respirando entrecortadamente y mirándose con diversión. Cuando Niall tragó saliva hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y sin razón aparente. Besó a Zayn. Fue como la cúspide de la noche, el acumule de roces y caricias que se dieron durante el concierto; ya antes lo han hecho, inclusive se ha vuelto normal entre quienes los admiran y quienes los conocen. Pero jamás, jamás había llegado a este punto, el rubio cruzó la línea sin darse cuenta. El beso, lejos de ser detenido por el moreno, continuó de manera pausada y lenta al grado de que sus manos buscaron abrazar el cuerpo del otro, Niall tomando del cuello a Zayn y éste rodeándolo por la cintura.

Todo fue realmente exquisito, sus movimientos siguieron lentos por tiempo indeterminado, sus caricias fueron muy sutiles y sus respiraciones fueron astutamente reguladas para no romper el contacto de sus labios, fue, de algún modo, el mejor beso que jamás han dado y que no desean terminar. No hay razón en lo que hacen, hay solo sentimientos, deseo y pasión. Su mente, evocada a la acción, se sumió en una especie de éxtasis que los colocó en una dimensión desconocida, una en la que no existe más que la mera correspondencia de sentimientos. De amor. ¿Cómo se dio? Difícil saberlo, fue un solo movimiento encaminado a demostrar cuánto se necesitan uno al otro y cuánto están dispuestos a entregar.

-¡Chicos, hora de irnos! –la realidad llegó como un fuerte viento helado desde el polo sur, ambos se separaron de improviso y luego de un segundo compartiendo miradas confusas se pusieron en pie, no de una manera rauda y torpe, sino llena de perplejidad y aparente serenidad. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, se preguntaron, pues no es normal nada de lo ocurrido.

No pudieron compartir explicaciones porque el resto del grupo se despertó de su siesta y empezaron a recoger sus cosas para salir, seguramente todo está listo para que puedan irse lo más discretamente posible. No volvieron a encontrar sus miradas y aunque fue raro para el resto de los chicos que ya no se juntaran en todo el camino de regreso al hotel, nadie hizo comentario alguno. Algo se rompió, pero no saben exactamente qué.

-o-

Para nadie pasó desapercibido el repentino distanciamiento de Niall y Zayn, el resto sin duda se preocupó y trataron de intervenir, pero siempre negaban que algo estuviera ocurriendo; sin embargo, ambos parecían sufrirlo a su manera, Zayn no hacía muchas bromas en el escenario o cuando se reunían y Niall parecía más ocupado en otras cosas, ya fuera con el móvil o con los demás, pero no se acercaba al moreno ni por error. Harry fue el primero en hartarse.

-Ven. –el de los rulos tomó al rubio de los hombres cuando sacaba un yogurt del frigorífico, ese día compartían casa pues fue más cómodo para ellos que en un hotel con habitaciones separadas. Con plena confusión y tratando de no tirar el lácteo fue depositado sin mucha delicadeza en el sofá. –Todos se han ido a recorrer la ciudad y no te mentiré, a propósito te hemos separado de Zayn, aunque veo que eso no te causa mucho problema. –dijo, terminando por cruzarse de brazos y sentarse frente al chico. -¿Qué rayos pasa? Y no me vengas con que no es nada porque cada vez que Zayn está cerca la tensión sube a niveles exorbitantes. –le miró fulminante.

-Me he enamorado de Zayn. –respondió tranquilamente, metiéndose una cucharada de Yogurt a la boca. Acto seguido relajó todo su peso en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Qué? –la pregunta fue inverosímil, ambos lo saben, pero no pudo evitar soltarlo. -¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso? Sabes que está comprometido… es decir, no es posible, ustedes solo son… ¡No! –Harry pareció arrepentido de preguntar y el rubio lo notó.

-¿Satisfecho? Ahora, si me disculpas… -intentó levantarse, pero el otro lo volvió a sentar. -¿Ahora qué? –preguntó, rodando los ojos.

-Que no te sorprenda mi reacción. –empezó. -¿Cómo es que sucedió? En buen plan, cuéntame. –la voz de Harry empezó a sonar distinta de siempre, parecía suplicante. No es que no pudiera concebirlo, él mismo está con Louis desde hace tiempo, aunque tienen estrictas órdenes de ocultarlo, lo que siempre ha sido una verdadera molestia. Quizá su mayor temor es que Niall y Zayn pasen por lo mismo, pues no es divertido.

-Nos acercamos demasiado, mi mente divagó en muchas posibilidades, empecé a girar mi vida en torno a él, luego lo besé y todo se fue a la mierd…

-¿Lo besaste? ¿Cuándo? –interrumpió Harry.

-Luego del concierto en México. –afirmó. -¿Ya me puedo ir? –a pesar de ello siguió comiendo.

-No. –sentenció el otro. –Debemos aclarar esto, es decir, sabes que él está comprometido…

-No digas su nombre, de verdad, bastante mal me siento… ella es tan agradable, tan buena amiga. –solo hasta entonces dejó de comer y miró a Harry con tristeza acumulada, casi al punto de las lágrimas. –En fin, sé que no tengo posibilidad alguna y que entre más lejos esté de él, menos daño nos haremos. –intentó volver a levantarse, aunque esta vez solo fue imitado por el otro.

-Lo lamento en verdad. –al parecer el asunto rebasó la inteligencia y buena voluntad de Harry, que repentinamente no supo qué más decir, aceptando lo que Niall estaba haciendo. –Aun así, creo que deberían reconsiderar su amistad, es decir, somos amigos, no podemos desecharlo así como así. –puso una mano sobre su hombro. –Somos un equipo, no debe haber divisiones. –agregó.

-Trataré, pero no prometo nada. –antes de irse de allí escuchó la puerta abrirse, con un Liam, Louis y Zayn riendo por las compras inútiles del día. Al notar la tensión de los que se quedaron trataron de disimular, pero sin claros resultados. Al final Niall salió directo a su habitación y el resto terminó de entrar, observando la reacción de Zayn, que solo les evitó la mirada y trató de encontrar tema para que nadie intentara siquiera preguntarle. Harry y Louis se echaron una mirada rápida, ya tendrían tiempo de comentar.

-o-

El tour terminó, ahora tendrían tiempo de ir a sus casas y ver a sus familias si así lo querían; aunque Harry y Louis prefirieron no hacerlo, al contrario, salieron disparados a su casa en el campo, donde estarían la semana que tienen libre, pues pronto tendrían que continuar con presentaciones e ir a eventos importantes. Liam por su parte sí decidió ir a su casa, visitar a sus padres es algo que no puede evitar, los quiere demasiado para no aprovechar esos pequeños momentos, lo acompañaría Danielle, en otro intento más por recuperar su relación, misma que parece estar en la cuerda floja.

-¿Zayn? –preguntó Harry, llamando la atención de su amigo, es la tercera vez que intenta preguntarle sobre dónde aprovecharía sus días libres, pero el chico parece tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no podía llamar su atención. El moreno le miró confuso. -¿Que a dónde pasarás estos días? Tal vez quieras ir con nosotros. –abrazó ligeramente a Louis que asintió sin más.

-No, no… tengo planes. –respondió torpemente. –Además, no quiero hacer mal trío. –agregó, despidiéndose con un abrazo y evitando cualquier contacto ocular, los otros dos saben que oculta algo, sin embargo, no están dispuestos a interferir, no de momento al menos. Más tarde Larry Stylinson fue a despedirse de Niall, quien explicó que iría a Irlanda para ver a sus padres también. Así fue como de momento 1D se separó para disfrutar un poco de sí mismos.

El vuelo del rubio saldría por la noche, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para acomodar sus cosas, iría solo, ni siquiera sus guardaespaldas le acompañarían y trataría de ir lo más incógnito posible, esperanzado en que nadie le reconociera, no es agradable cuando un grupo de alocadas fans te impiden llegar a tu destino de descanso. Sabiendo que Zayn tampoco se ha retirado, quizá también esperando la hora de su vuelo, prefirió no salir de su habitación hasta que fuera inminente hacerlo. Durante todo ese tiempo nada ha cambiado, sigue sintiendo lo mismo por su mejor amigo, lo cual es absurdo, pues se supone que el tiempo cura las heridas y olvida los desamores; esas revistas de amor para niñas son un total fraude.

Recostado en su cama pensó en todo lo ocurrido, técnicamente no es nada, pero paradójicamente es mucho, demasiado; Zayn tiene una relación, él, aunque no tiene ninguna, se supone que conoce la situación de su compañero, por eso es tonto que se haya atrevido a besarlo de esa forma; aunque lo peor no es eso, sino que haya sido correspondido. Suspiró, pues todo es muy confuso, son terrenos inexplorados, unos que ni siquiera pensó que existían; es como ser la peor persona del mundo. El tiempo que ha tratado de mantenerse lejos del moreno no ha sido placentero, casi todas las noches sueña con sus labios y el sabor de su boca, fue como haber probado un poco de ambrosía y luego no tener jamás la oportunidad de volver a probar. Un martirio que no le desea a nadie.

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo levantarse de un brinco. ¿Es posible? Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de no hacer ruido, quizá si piensa que está dormido tal vez se dé la vuelta y no vuelva a tocar. Un segundo golpeteo lo puso en alerta, quizá quiera hablar de lo sucedido y entonces dejarle claro que todo ha sido mera confusión, que no debe ocurrir y que entre ellos todo debe estar claro; eso le haría sentir miserable. Mejor no abrirle, prefiere que todo quede implícito a escucharlo de propia voz.

-Niall… -la voz de Zayn, acompañado de nuevos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron sentirse a punto del desmayo. -¿Estás ahí? –la pregunta estuvo de más, sabe que está ahí. –Abriré de todos modos… -agregó, moviendo el picaporte, pero descubriendo que tiene seguro. Parecía muy inteligente cuando decidió ponerlo, ahora no está tan seguro. –Niall, por favor. –su voz suplicante hizo tragar saliva al rubio, que sin más opción quitó el seguro, casi al momento el moreno entró.

-Creí que ya no estabas. –habló con rapidez, dándole la espalda y aparentando terminar de cerrar su maleta, evitándolo a toda costa. –Yo estoy por irme, solo termino de guardas mis cosas. –fingió toda la inocencia que pudo, colocando sus manos sobre la maleta cerrada.

-Estoy cansado, Niall. –el otro tomó la palabra, colocándose a su espalda y poniendo sus manos sobre las del rubio, logrando que las rodillas de éste empezaran a temblar. –No somos nosotros y me duele no tenerte cerca. –empezó a explicar. –Sé lo que pasó y… no me arrepiento, es decir, fue nuevo e intenso, pero no me arrepiento. –Niall se giró hasta encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo, tan cerca como estuvo deseándolo todo ese tiempo. -¿Sabes por qué le pedí matrimonio a Perrie? –la pregunta confundió al rubio. –Sé que a nadie se lo he dicho pero… es por obligación. –vio en su garganta lo difícil que le costaba expresar aquello.

-No entiendo…

-Mis padres. –arguyó. –Ellos me han dicho que tengo la edad para casarme, que debo hacerlo, que es tradición en la familia y una obligación. Le conté esto a Perrie y ella aceptó ayudarme –siguió explicando, aunque ahora separándose un poco del rubio. –Conoces nuestra cultura, es inevitable. –bajó la mirada, completamente triste. –Yo… -Niall observó cómo su labio inferior empezó a temblar y ojos se cerraron con fuerza. –Tú me… -quiere decirlo, en verdad así parece, pero no puede. Instintivamente el rubio se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándolo ligeramente para hacerle saber que ahora lo entiende. Zayn empezó a llorar.

Fue imposible determinar el tiempo que pasaron abrazados, sin embargo, Niall no interrumpió hasta que los sollozos fueron más prolongados; entonces decidió separarlo un poco y mirarle con media sonrisa. –Si no somos hombres libres, entonces… ¿qué somos? –sus palabras fueron una verdadera bofetada a la tradición de Zayn, que lejos de sentirse ofendido, comprendió.

-Te amo, Niall. –habló el moreno.

-También te amo. –respondió Niall, sonriendo ligeramente y dedicándole esa mirada que rompería las barreras del más antipático del mundo.

-No, no lo entiendes. –se separó un poco más del rubio y aprovechó la distancia para tomarlo del rostro. –Te amo, más que a mí mismo, más que a muchas cosas… hace tiempo que lo sé, pero lo mantuve en constante negación. –miró de un lado a otro, buscando las palabras adecuadas. –Ver a Harry y Louis sufrir por tener que ocultar su relación… eso es duro y no quiero que pases por lo mismo, no tú, no te lo mereces. –sus palabras salieron veloces, esperanzado en que Niall entendiera. –¿Sabes cuántas veces quise besarte en el escenario, gritarle a todos que estoy enamorado de ti? Y no solo eso… eres… mi todo, Niall. –el rubio no daba crédito a todo lo que escuchaba, es decir, siempre se imaginó una declaración amorosa, pero jamás tan llena de sentimiento y pasión.

-Bésame. –habló sin más el ‘pequeño rubio’, como a veces le dice Zayn. –Solo… hazlo. –soltó un risa, provocando confusión en Zayn. Pronto sus labios se encontraron, esta vez con más deseo que nunca, con tremendas ganas de saciar su sed del otro, aunque probablemente no lo conseguirán con un solo beso. El moreno aprovechó la inercia para depositar a Niall sobre la cama y colocando la rodilla derecha sobre la misma dejó caer ligeramente el peso de su cuerpo sobre el rubio, obteniendo un gemido de su parte que lo descolocó; ante ello soltó una risilla entre el beso que aún sostenían. Es la primera vez que escucha al rubio soltar un gemido de esa forma, algo bastante tierno, según su percepción.

El juego se volvió más interesante cuando Zayn se separó, pero solo para hincarse completamente, colocándose sobre el abdomen del rubio, quien sencillamente observó, embelesado por la figura del moreno. Ya no hay tiempo de más dudas, se conocen completamente ahora y saben exactamente qué quieren, bastante tiempo llevan reprimiendo sus sentimientos como para todavía dudar. Niall se levantó un poco y encontró los labios de su amigo una vez más, pero no se entretuvo mucho tiempo y armándose de valor bajó las manos hasta el principio de la playera de Zayn y sin mayores preámbulos se deshizo de ella; verle el pecho desnudo, pero a distancia nula, es lo más excitante que ha hecho en toda su vida, mejorando cuando también se deshizo de la suya. Fue en encuentro de pieles recalcitrante, como si a cada contacto la piel ardiera y les exigiera fundirse aún más.

-o-

Harry y Louis entraron a la casa que compartían con el resto de sus amigos y compañeros del grupo, sus guardaespaldas cubrieron bien sus huellas así que no tuvieron problemas en demostrarse su amor de vez en cuando; el silencio en el lugar no les sorprendió, así que con toda normalidad se encaminaron a la cocina.

-Con esta hambre me tragaría un rinoceronte. –habló Harry, abrazando a su novio por la espalda y mordiendo ligeramente su cuello. –O tal vez te coma a ti. –le dijo, provocando risas silenciosas en el chico. -¿Qué tal otro momento épico de ti cocinando algo para mí? –preguntó, girando a Louis y atrapando sus labios con deseo.

-No me convencerás ni con sexo. – respondió el oji-azul. –Estoy tan cansado como tú… -al estar hablando y besándose siguieron caminando en dirección a la cocina, con Louis haciéndolo de espaldas. Hasta que toparon con algo o alguien. Ambos abrieron los ojos, encontrándose con un Niall comiendo un poco de queso. -¿Niall? –preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Chicos! –la actitud del rubio fue descomunal, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso como jamás lo habían visto. –Han llegado… qué sorpresa. –dejó sobre una mesilla cercana el plato de queso, logrando que los otros dos notaran su estado; vestía apenas unos calzoncillos, el resto de su cuerpo estaba rojo en algunas partes, como si hubiese sido golpeado varias veces.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Louis, separándose de Harry y tomando actitud de padre sobreprotector. Siempre es así con Niall, todos los demás procuran al rubio de una forma particular, como si fuese el hijo de los cuatro o algo así.

-Sí, sí… solo…

-¿Por qué tardas tanto, Niall? –de pronto la voz de Zayn irrumpió desde las escaleras al segundo nivel. Las caras de Larry Stylinson sucumbieron a la sorpresa al notar que también vestía en ropa interior. -¡Wow! –el moreno se detuvo en seco cuando vio a sus compañeros. -¿Ya es domingo? –la pregunta inevitablemente fue correspondida con una carcajada por parte de Harry.

-¡Jesucristo! Esto es hilarante. –se reía el de los rulos, no reparando en la vergüenza que seguía acumulándose en Niall y Zayn. Fue hasta que Louis le dio un ligero codazo que bajó el tono de su risa, pero paulatinamente, pues de vez en cuando soltaba una risotada. –Veo que ya no están enfadados entre sí. –agregó, ya más calmado.

-Chicos… esto… ¿están seguros? –Louis tomó la palabra. Sería ilógico que pidieran explicaciones cuando lo obvio resaltó por sí mismo. –Jamás me opondría. –aclaró. -¿Pero saben las consecuencias? –el momento se puso un poco serio luego de la pregunta, incluso Harry se calmó por completo. Ambos saben lo difícil que es llevar una relación así, la empresa para la que trabajan no tiene piedad en tratar de ocultarlo, ya lo han visto con ellos; algunas veces Harry y Louis han tenido peleas tan difíciles que han tenido que poner en tela de juicio su relación, descubriendo siempre que el amor es más fuerte.

-Una vez te pregunté lo mismo. –empezó Zayn, poniéndose al lado de Niall y pasando su brazo por los hombros de éste. –‘La felicidad no existiría sin el sufrimiento, no podríamos conocerla’. –citó la respuesta de Louis, hace un par de años. –Hemos calculado las consecuencias, conocen mi situación. –los otros dos asintieron. –Haremos esto. –miró a Niall y le sonrió, siendo correspondido al instante. La determinación del moreno sorprendió a sus amigos, pero también reconocieron la madurez, es claro que su relación ha empezado correctamente, aunque desde el principio con dificultades.

-¿Nos apoyarán? –el rubio rompió el silencio, mirando a sus amigos con ojos que enternecerían a cualquiera.

-Estamos con ustedes. –Louis estiró el brazo y estrecharon manos con incólume fraternidad. Se sonrieron con complicidad. Son las primeras personas a las que cuentan su naciente relación, es algo que días atrás no habrían concebido. Quizá más tarde entre en detalles, como que han pasado toda la semana en la casa, sin contestar llamada alguna, teniendo sexo en muchas ocasiones, pero también disfrutando de la compañía y el silencio. Esa primera semana será inolvidable, pasará a la historia de los chicos como la más memorable en su vida; todo está claro, corresponden su amor y lo han entregado sin condiciones. El mundo seguirá girando, pero eso no los detendrá. Nunca más.

El repentino ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose los distrajo a todos, girándose hacia ella, pues aún en la distancia la tenían justo a la vista. Liam entró con sus maletas, sin levantar la vista hasta que la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada a sus espaldas. Se encontró con la imagen de sus amigos y aunque quiso hablar su boca se abrió y cerró una, dos y hasta tres veces. -¡Por Dios! ¿Es que soy el único heterosexual en este grupo? –todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Pues me he aventurado a este OS, con la intención de aplacar mi emoción cada vez que veo a estos dos en gifs donde se tocan y miran de una manera especial. Espero les guste. Por cierto, estoy preparando otro con estos chicos, pero más largo, basado en una película; estén pendientes :3


End file.
